


i want u 2 b alright

by peachy-ivqn (drqco)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/peachy-ivqn
Summary: luka has nightmares. ivan helps.





	i want u 2 b alright

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit ... but i'm ....... rakidric ...... parched
> 
> pls post more rakidric anyone :( i miss them ...

_He's standing on the pitch, legs ready and heart beating. The screams of the crowd were deafening, but not distracting him from the opening blow of the whistle._

_He watches as the ball bounces from person to person, and his team fluidly makes it across the field, edging towards the box. The ball falls to his feet and suddenly he feels so free, before sprinting down the right flank, seeing an opening._

_As he sprints past the defenders, he sees Ivan running down the middle, absolutely open. Before thinking, he kicks the ball and curves it towards him, watching as Ivan just heads it into the goal, the shouts of his friends and crowd filling his ear._

_Everyone is falling away, and all he sees in front of him was Ivan sprinting towards him, the biggest grin on his face and he was basically glowing._

_But as he approaches him, he hears the familiar sound of a bomb going off. The fear surges into him, before he whips around and sees people screaming in the crowd. The scary kind. And then more explosions, to his left, to his right, absolutely everywhere._

_He feels himself shaking now, before looking ahead of him and seeing Ivan. There is familiar fear in his eyes as well, before he sees the grey and black mine right in front of him. The pitch seems to ebb away and he feels like he's back home, where mines littered all around him and explosions went off everyday. Before he could warn Ivan, Ivan steps forward. He hears Ivan's scream and he's knocked back from the force of the explosion._

_He lies alone in the dust, the screams louder and Ivan's scream replaying in his mind. And he can't do this anymore. He sees a mine seem to form right next to him, and he rolls over to land on it. He sees black._

\--- 

Ivan slowly wakes up, noticing that it was still dark out. Coldness runs through his spine, and he blindly reaches out for Luka, who should be right next to him. But he isn't. 

Arising from the warm comforter, he looks around, eyes still adjusting to the dark. He notices that his window is open, the cause of the cold. And of course, he notices the shivering figure standing right in front of it. Luka. 

"Baby, are you alright?" He calls out to him gently, to not startle him. It was probably a nightmare, and a really bad one of Luka didn't wake him. They had a routine with nightmares if they were together. Luka would usually wake him up and they'd go down together and have tea and talk until Luka was sleepy again. On bad days, Luka wouldn't wake him. In the morning, Luka would be extremely tired, stoic and really sensitive. He hated seeing Luka like that, extremely unlike his usual jumpy and energetic self. 

There's no response. Luka continues staring out the open window, the cold breeze latching onto his skin. It was winter. 

"I'm going over there, okay?" He calls out from the bed, tiptoeing quietly over to his lover. He's gentle and quiet, startling Luka would absolutely be the worst right now. Ivan moves around and shuts the window in front of Luka, careful not to touch him. Luka still doesn't move. 

Ivan gets a good look of his face. His eyes were watery and a frown on his face. He stares absentmindedly at the window, as if Ivan wasn't even there. Ivan notices that he was still shaking, and that his lips were starting to turn a shade of blue. "Can I hold you?" Ivan asks him, tilting his head. A few moments pass, before Luka nods his head. Instantly, but careful, he wraps his arms around him. Luka was cold, too cold. Luka buries his head in the crook of his neck, and he could feel the cold puffs of his breath against his neck. 

Soft cries fill the room, and Ivan could feel the tears sliding down his neck and onto his shirt. This causes him to hug Luka tighter. 

"It's okay," He mumbles, caressing Luka's soft, blonde hair. Luka's breathing starts to slow after a few minutes, along with the tears. Luka's grip around him seems to lessen, but he could still feel the love within them. "Want to talk about it?" He asks the blonde, pulling away for a moment. Luka seems to think about it before nodding, tilting his head towards the door. Ivan understands. "I love you," He mumurs into Luka's hair, pulling him in for another hug. He'll keep doing that, no matter what. 

He takes Luka's hand and leads them out of the bedroom, heading downstairs to the kitchen. He dims the light in the kitchen to about 50 percent, enough to see but dark enough for it not to be harsh for the eyes. He lets Luka sit down at the island, before skillfully making the two of them some tea. 

He does it in silence, filling his mug (a blue one, courtesy of Luka from Christmas) and Luka's favorite (the one with the fluffy dog on it. Ivan liked to joke around that Luka looked like it.) with hot water. He takes the chamomile tea bag for Luka, and the decaf green tea bag for himself. While waiting for the tea to be ready, he catches glimpses of Luka sitting. He was looking at him with a caring look in his eyes, but he could see the sorrow right through them. 

Carefully, he sets Luka's mug right in front of him and sits down next to him, nursing his own cup. Luka nods thankfully and lifts it up to take a sip. Ivan notices that his hands still shake, so he places his own over them, helping Luka drink. He was still cold, Ivan thinks. 

Quickly, he walks over to the couch, grabbing the light, red blanket they left there and wrapping it around Luka's shoulders, trying to keep him warm. "Thank you," Luka says, voice raspy. Ivan holds Luka's hand in return, smiling gently. He never pushed Luka to talk about his dreams, so he waited patiently for Luka to say something. In silence, they both sip their tea. Finally, Luka speaks. 

"It was about you. Kind of," He whispers. Ivan tilts his head at him. Usually, Luka's nightmares weren't about him. "It was like we were back in Russia. And we were playing a match. I was running with the ball and I passed it to you and you scored. Then all of the sudden, I heard bombs going off. It was like I was home again," Luka tells him, his voice breaking. Ivan instantly inches closer and holds him, letting him cry into his shoulder. 

"You were celebrating and when you ran over, that's when I heard the screams and explosions. And—and you were right in front of me and then you just—stepped on a mine. I—I lost you," Luka stutters out. "I was alone." 

That sentence alone seems to break Ivan into pieces. "Hey, hey. I'm here, I'm safe, okay? You're here, with me. Not alone, not ever," He tells him over and over, like a mantra. He strokes the back of Luka's hair, trying his best to calm him. "Just breathe," He says, breathing deeply with him. Together, they just breathed, before Luka's breathing leveled out and he seemed calm again. 

When Luka pulls away, he wipes at his eyes, before looking up at him once more. "Thank you," is what he says, this time initiating another hug. "Of course," Ivan replies. 

"You need to tell me when they get this bad," Ivan tells him, looking at him with sorrowful eyes. Luka looks away and seems to focus on the electric socket behind them. "I don't want to disturb you," Luka whispers, taking his hands. 

"It's alright. I hate seeing you like this," He mumbles in his ear. Ivan gently rubs his thumbs against Luka's palms, soothing him. A sweet calmness sets over the room. Everything was so quiet that it felt like only the two of them existed. "I'm sorry," Luka says suddenly, prying his hands away from Ivan's. 

"If-if you want me to leave I'll go. I know I've got a lot of shit and these damn nightmares and I know you need sleep and I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so—" 

He cuts him off by kissing him, a slow and sweet one. He musters all the love in his body and gives it to Luka, he wraps his arms around him and pulls him impossibly closer. Ivan feels tears start to appear in his eyes, how could Luka feel this way? Ivan would never want him to leave, if the choice was all up to him. He can't remember a time where he was _this_ much in love with a person. 

"You don't mean that," Ivan whispers against his lips, pulling away to rest their foreheads together. Luka scoffs a little, "I do." Ivan knows the man is lying. He could sense it from miles away. "You're lying," Ivan replies. A few moments pass until Luka breaks again, "Just stay, please," Luka's voice breaks at the end, the cause of drowsiness and sleepiness and sadness. Ivan wishes all of it would go away. He tucks Luka's head under his chin and kisses him on the forehead, never wanting to let go. 

"I'll stay."


End file.
